


会いたかった

by fluteandguqin



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dick riding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Other, Reunion Sex, Smut, cuddle fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: Seunghyun nuzzles into Jiyong’s hair, gently drags his hand up their thigh, fumbles with the loose ribbons of their corset. “You’ve missed me too,” Seunghyun whispers.“Says who,” Jiyong responds, and their voice is quieter, weaker, muffled as they hide their face.“Says you.”





	会いたかった

Jiyong is a vision. They’re wearing tight leather pants, stilettos, a black thin strapped tank top that hugs their waist, and an untied kimono that Seunghyun recognizes as Jiyong’s favourite nightwear, but the rest of the airport doesn’t need to know that.

A crystal pendant sits in the center of their collarbone. Many other silver chainlets dangle from around their neck.

Seunghyun is exhilarated, and feels rather blessed for this to be what he comes back to.

He has no idea how is Jiyong running in those damned heels, but they are. They run, and Seunghyun has to drop his bags in order to catch them. In a flash, Jiyong has their hands on Seunghyun’s shoulders, him holding them up by the waist.

They laugh. They bounce back to the ground and Seunghyun embraces them properly. He holds tight and long.

The lengthy hug ends with their hands intertwined, both dragging one of Seunghyun’s suitcases. Jiyong is very chatty, doesn’t even give Seunghyun a chance to compliment their looks. But there’s time. Now that he’s back, they have all the time in the world.

In the car, Jiyong asks, “How tired are you?”

Seunghyun purses his lip as he thinks about it, and decides that, surprisingly so, “Not that tired, really. I actually got a lot of sleep before the flight and it was a short one.”

“Good,” is all Jiyong says in response.

Seunghyun throws a curious look their way, but they just keep on driving.

He gets no answers until they get home. Until Jiyong sits on the bed and sticks their leg out saying, “Help me get these off.”

Seunghyun walks over, shaking his head and smiling. “Oh, I love the outfit. You look fabulous.”

Jiyong is draped over the pillows on their shared bed, smiling in satisfaction and slowly twirling their hair. “I know,” they say all unbothered. “But these are about to stop circulation in my legs and they need to come off, so hop to it.”

With more shaking of his head, Seunghyun does. Jiyong does nothing to help. They just lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling, either playing with their hair or the pendant. Seunghyun undoes the zipper. He starts to peel the pants off slowly, but once they reach Jiyong’s knees he gets a little bit distracted.

Not just by Jiyong’s thighs, and one can always expect Seunghyun’s lips to somehow end up on Jiyong’s thighs, but also the pretty lacey silk panties Jiyong has on. And because Jiyong is being so casual about it, pretending that it’s just another day and just another normal pair of underwear, Seunghyun decides to do so too. He pretends that Jiyong’s thighs are the only interesting thing here, as always.

“Get them off,” Jiyong speaks with a sigh in their voice. As if that one sentence was enough to convince Seunghyun that they aren’t enjoying the dragging of his lips across their skin, the little bites, the gentle sucking that leaves marks. As if that one sentence can conceal what Jiyong’s quiet moan has already confessed.

To Seunghyun’s surprise, however, Jiyong doesn’t let it go on for too long. They arch their back a little, sigh heavily, and kick their leg to get Seunghyun to move on. He exhales, not so much in annoyance as in amusement, and gets Jiyong’s jeans the rest of the way off.

Jiyong stands up. Seunghyun is unbuttoning his shirt, but his gaze is fixed on his lover. He’s far too intrigued with their behaviour that evening to look away.

Jiyong pretends not to notice. They slide their tank top off and look into the mirror just in time to catch Seunghyun’s reaction as he realizes that those ribbons from he saw weren’t from the panties, but were, in fact, from the gorgeous black corset Jiyong is wearing.

“Is that new? Haven’t seen it before.” Seunghyun walks up to Jiyong, holds their hips and looks at their reflection. He touches over the fabric, traces their waist.

And as much as Jiyong would like to stay cool and above it all, their lips curl into an excited smile. “You like it?”

Seunghyun nods, smiles wide. “You look stunning.”

It’s not that Jiyong ever fishes for compliments or needs validation from others, but this is Seunghyun. Their Seunghyun. Every compliment from him puts Jiyong high into the sky.

They spin around in Seunghyun’s hold and wrap their arms around his neck. They bite their bottom lip as if contemplating what to say next, but all hesitation is wiped away with a single smile of theirs.

“Wanna fuck me while I’m wearing it?”

“Well of course, why else would you buy something like that if not to get fucked wearing it,” Seunghyun jokes, letting Jiyong jump up and wrap their legs around his waist.

“I bought it for _ myself _ , to feel _ pretty _,” Jiyong says as Seunghyun carries them to the bed. “But I did think about you while I was trying it on, so we can agree to disagree.”

Seunghyun somewhat wants to respond, but he doesn’t find it necessary. Not when his mouth is occupied. Jiyong is sucking on his bottom lip and Seunghyun accidentally drops them onto the bed. This breaks the kiss, Jiyong bounces off a little and Seunghyun loses balance, sliding on the satin sheets.

They both burst out laughing. As Jiyong curls up, holding their stomach with the intensity of their giggles, Seunghyun takes the opportunity to wraps his arms around them.

Jiyong sighs, wiggles their arms free and wraps them around Seunghyun’s neck once again. They keep their legs around Seunghyun’s waist. They seem eager to resume the kiss.

They only give Seunghyun a little taste before they’re pulling away again, leaving him breathless.

“I wanna show you something,” Jiyong says, gently pressing their fist on Seunghyun’s shoulder. He moves away, to let them wiggle out from under him.

Jiyong sits on their knees, facing away from Seunghyun. They pull their panties down, looking over their shoulder as they do. Seunghyun saw the outline of the plug even before, and he now watches with amusement as Jiyong shows it off, arching their back just a little.

“Cute,” Seunghyun hums, reaching for Jiyong’s waist to pull them in. He kisses down their neck, nips at their shoulder, while slowly pulling the plug out. Jiyong’s chest rises as they hold their breath. They rest their head back on Seunghyun’s shoulder, exhale with a gentle moan laced with their breath.

And once it’s out they grab a pillow, hug it to their chest and bend over.

It’s all perfect. Jiyong’s soft noises fill the room, Seunghyun is inside them for the first time in so long.

But it doesn’t seem right. Seunghyun isn’t satisfied with the gentle caresses he gives to Jiyong’s waist, he isn’t satisfied with holding Jiyong’s hips and kissing the back of their neck and shoulders. He wants to be closer.

It’s a shame, because Jiyong seems to be enjoying this angle. Seunghyun knows how much they love being held down and taken, but in all honesty Seunghyun isn’t feeling up to it at the moment.

Seunghyun kisses down Jiyong's neck, kisses every feather tattooed on their neck. He's not sure if they can feel Seunghyun slowing down. Perhaps not, since they're throwing it back at their own pace, with the heavenly rolling of their hips.

It's almost perfect.

Seunghyun rests his hand on the side of Jiyong's thigh. "Babe."

They duck their head a little. With the way they put their weight on their forearms, Seunghyun can see them peeking from under their own arm. "Mm?"

Seunghyun rests his chin on Jiyong's shoulder so that they can no longer see him with their previous tactic.

"I know you like it this way," Seunghyun says. "But I've really missed you and I want to--see you. Mind turning for me?"

Jiyong nods a few times, doesn't even hesitate. "You're gonna have to get out of me first."

Seunghyun grins, lightly smacks their thigh before doing exactly that. Jiyong wiggles their way onto their back, but they don’t stay there. They nudge Seunghyun away, and he immediately knows what Jiyong wants. He sits back, leans against the headboard and welcomes them with open arms.

Seunghyun knows that they don’t like to be passive. They don’t mind changing up positions, but they refuse to just lie there. And Seunghyun, of course, isn’t crazy to complain, because with Jiyong in his lap, he can hold them better.

He gives Jiyong a little kiss on the nose in gratitude. He mutters a _ "thank you." _

Jiyong just shrugs dismissively. "I gotta help out when you get all soft for me." They say this, but Seunghyun doesn't miss how they cling tightly onto him.

Another thing Seunghyun notices is that, all of a sudden, Jiyong seems to be much less energetic. Curled up, head rested on Seunghyun’s shoulder, they move their hips slowly, with only the tiniest drag. It doesn’t take anything away. Seunghyun has missed his lover, he doesn’t want it to be a quick fuck. He’s fine only with Jiyong’s warmth around his dick.

However the difference in the energy is startling.

Seunghyun knows Jiyong doesn’t like confrontations about these sorts of things. He knows that he must take a detour to approach the issue.

He nuzzles into Jiyong’s hair, gently drags his hand up their thigh, fumbles with the loose ribbons of their corset. “You’ve missed me too,” Seunghyun whispers.

“Says who,” Jiyong responds, and their voice is quieter, weaker, muffled as they hide their face.

“Says you.” Seunghyun’s lips brush Jiyong’s ear as he speaks. He feels Jiyong’s grip tightening on his shirt.

But immediately after, their fists unclench and they let go. They lean back, rest their hands onto the mattress behind them. They tilt their head, keep eye contact as they rut down so suddenly that Seunghyun whimpers and squeezes Jiyong’s thigh. They only chuckle and continue with the much harder rolling of their hips.

Always trying to be tougher than they have to be.

But Seunghyun lets it go for now. He knows it’s better off that way.

For the time being, he needs to focus on getting Jiyong back in his arms, which will be hard now that they’re trying to prove something.

And it’s not that Seunghyun disliked the outfit, he just needs something to hold onto. Usually it would be Jiyong’s waist, a grip that tightens with pleasure and only riles Jiyong up further. With the corset in the way this is rendered difficult, not impossible, but not satisfying enough for Seunghyun. He wants skin to skin contact.

His hands rest on Jiyong’s hips instead, just under the rim of the corset. Unsatisfied still, Seunghyun slides his hands down to Jiyong’s thighs in a touch that makes them shudder adorably. They let out a tiny noise when Seunghyun squeezes their thighs, their muscles tensing.

They sigh, tip their head back, keep eye contact with Seunghyun as they lick their lips. “Tell me how pretty I am.”

Seunghyun responds only with a little moan of his own. Jiyong clicks their tongue in dissatisfaction and sit up, loosely wrapping their arms around Seunghyun’s neck.

“Tell me.”

Jiyong laces their fingers in Seunghyun’s hair and he hums, leaning into the touch. “Why tell you if you already know?”

Jiyong pouts angrily, they continue to sway their hips slowly, a pace that must be excruciating for them but Seunghyun enjoys more than he cares to admit. They flop forward, pressing their forehead to Seunghyun’s shoulder.

“But I like it when _ you _say it,” they mutter.

It’s the confession Seunghyun wasn’t expecting, but now that he heard it, it tugs strongly at his heartstrings. He wraps his arms around Jiyong and holds them close and they let it play out, they don’t pretend to be annoyed. By that point they’ve stopped moving entirely. They just let Seunghyun hold them.

“You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen,” Seunghyun whispers, stroking Jiyong’s hair. He cups their cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re gorgeous and I love you. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Jiyong smiles, they close their eyes, but aren’t able to hide their face this time. Cheeks crimson, they lightly hit Seunghyun’s shoulder. “You absolute sap.”

“You love it.”

“Tell me some more,” Jiyong says almost uncharacteristically timid.

“I will, if you move.”

Jiyong chuckles, wiggling their hips a little. Seunghyun groans, and this time he’s the one to hide his face.

He won’t even pretend that he doesn’t like it when it drags out. When he’s brought near over the edge only for Jiyong to stop, taking everything from him. But this time Seunghyun is just a little desperate. He thought he’d last longer, but he’s been apart from Jiyong for too long, long enough to be completely overwhelmed with desire.

And as Jiyong begins to roll their hips, Seunghyun holds his promise. He leans in close, whispers softly into their ear. All and any words of endearment, any compliment he can think of that would possibly be worthy of Jiyong. He whispers, and his words are cut off with little moans that he can’t keep down no matter how hard he tries. His voice melts into a breathy, low, whiny tone and before long the words fade entirely into Seunghyun’s timid sounds of pleasure.

Jiyong’s right there with him because if there’s anything that can rile Jiyong up any time it’s praise; every time without fail. They quiver, thighs tense and trembling, they cling onto Seunghyun for balance. A bit frantic, Jiyong grabs Seunghyun’s hand and holds it to their chest. Breathing heavily, chest rising and falling, completely losing themself to the pleasure, it takes one look of theirs for Seunghyun to unravel.

Even though he’s shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, Seunghyun tries to stand his ground because Jiyong has gotten tired, and they rely on him for balance. As soon as he’s able to move without crying out Seunghyun grins, cups Jiyong’s cheek, kisses all over their face as they grin right back, not even attempting to fight Seunghyun off.

Pressed close together as they are, Seunghyun can feel Jiyong’s dick twitching and he figures they had something else in mind for their own high.

“Want some help?” Seunghyun asks, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of Jiyong’s wrists, hands still intertwined. He knows they don’t always like to be touched.

“Mhm, bet. Just sit there and tell me how pretty I am.” Saying this they straddle Seunghyun’s thigh and begin rocking their hips once more, although much slower and a bit twitchy.

Seunghyun chuckles. He could tease Jiyong about their seemingly tireless praise kink, but he knows they could tease him right back about how much he loves to contribute to it. Seunghyun is never out of compliments for Jiyong anyway.

He talks about the corset and how lovely Jiyong’s waist looks in it. He talks about Jiyong’s hips, how they make magic. He talks about Jiyong’s lips, how gorgeous they are, how wonderful they feel on his skin. Seunghyun is able to say all this, as he’s now much more coherent.

And Jiyong, they fail to stifle their moans, overwhelmed little whimpers and every other noise that escapes them. Seunghyun doesn’t miss the opportunity to tell them how lovely they sound when they’re desperate.

The teasing makes Jiyong curl up, trying to hide, but it’s also then that they finally come. They cling onto Seunghyun, hips twitching, thighs shaking. Seunghyun can feel their breath on his skin, even their lips as they lean closer.

Seunghyun wraps one arm around Jiyong’s waist, holds them under the thigh with the other. He shifts, lying them down onto the bed. They immediately begin to stretch and twist like a cat. Seunghyun has to hold them down because they have cum all over their stomach and wiping it all off on the beautiful satin sheets is less than ideal.

“Hold still, just for a second,” Seunghyun says.

Jiyong makes a tiny noise of protest, but complies anyway. Seunghyun lowers himself, so that he’s leveled with Jiyong’s tummy. Someone has to clean up the mess. Jiyong tenses up and lets out a tiny noise of protest when they feel Seunghyun’s tongue on their skin. They turn their head and press their face into the pillow. They watch, out the corner of their eye, Seunghyun with his dark hair falling over his face, long enough to tickle their belly as he’s leaned over. It takes a lot of effort for Jiyong to keep their breathing steady as Seunghyun licks the cum off their skin, all slow because he _ knows _ that Jiyong is most sensitive there and he’s looking for a reaction from them.

Seeing that Jiyong won’t budge, Seunghyun goes one step further, sucking hard on the skin next to Jiyong’s xx tattoo. Just as he’d hoped, this is something Jiyong can’t stay silent through. They arch their back a little, surprised, and let out a long and strained moan. Seunghyun pulls off, smiles to himself victoriously. He kisses the little hickey he made, but decides not to torture Jiyong anymore.

He wiggles himself upward, back into his spot next to his lover. “You really like to make a mess of yourself,” he teases, wrapping his arms around a blushing Jiyong.

“There would’ve been a mess either way,” they mutter, rolling over to curl up into Seunghyun’s hold.

He’s ready to give a smartass response when Jiyong whispers against his chest, “I’m so relieved to have you back.”

Seunghyun’s expression softens. He kisses Jiyong’s forehead, happy that they’ve finally said what has been on their mind. “I’ve missed you too, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> minimal editing we die like men


End file.
